


Navigation

by killajokejosie



Series: To Live And Die In Holmes [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Birthfic, Blood Loss, Complications, Falling In Love, Family, Happy Ending, Happy John, Happy Sherlock, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Mycroft Feels, POV Mycroft Holmes, Parentlock, Protective Mycroft, Tears, Twins, additions to the family, cesearean, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men threw John out of the room. He kicked and punched his way out of their grasp. His angry scream ripped from inside of him, no doubt alerting the entire floor of the hospital .</p><p>(Stand Alone with minimal confusion, but some questions may pop up)</p><p>Though it has come early, the baby is coming. Mycroft has to wade his way through all of the ridiculously emotional people on his way to becoming an uncle. Everyone is crying. Why won't they stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm American, bored, and I have no beta. I'm really sorry about that.

I had to get to 221B Baker Street. Presumably, Mrs. Hudson would be inside and she would be able to turn me in the right direction of Sherlock's travel bag. Usually, finding something of his wouldn't be that hard, but alas, pregnant Sherlock was much different from the brother I knew.

It was only slightly unfortunate that I was with Gregory when I recieved the call from a rather frazzled John Watson. Yes, it interupted the coffee date, but it also allowed the soon-to-be father less time on the phone and more time with Sherlock. Between myself and Gregory, the right people were contacted. When John said 'Get Sherlock's bag', the only coherent words spoken by him during the short conversation, I knew what to do. It did not take a consulting detective to figure that one out. 

Greg texted Molly Hooper. I took care of contacting my parents. All that was left was Harry, whom I did not care to deal with, and that other woman that I couldn't remember the name of if my life depended on it. Now, I just needed the bag and the landlady.

"Mycroft?" She said my name quizzically. "Your brother isn't here, dear,"

"I know, I need his bag, the one with everything for the hospital," I said, trying to tone down my I-always-have-the-information-before-everyone voice. 

Mrs. Hudson froze. This was no good. I could barely deal with her when she was acting human and now she was just being odd. I had somewhere to be. I did not have time for this.

"Sherlock is having the baby. I am in charge of getting his things. Come to think of it, I should probably grab the car seat while I am at it." I explained. "You know where these things are. Can you show me?"

She nodded. "Does your car have enough space?"

"For a bag of clothes, a car seat, and yourself? Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"Because there are two car seats and I know that the DI is in your vehicle,"

I choked on the saliva that was thickening in my mouth from the smell of some sort of pasta. "Two? Why are there two?"

"One for the girl baby and one for the boy baby, didn't Sherlock tell you?" The old woman was beaming, but that was not what I felt like doing in the slightest.

Gregory was suddenly right behind me. He knew. He was coming up in order to stop Mrs. Hudson from spilling the beans she already had.

"You are too late, she just told me," I mumbled.

"Crap," Gregory said under his breath.

"I know everything. I am everywhere. How am I the last one to know?"

"Your brother is fantastically clever, if I do say so myself. He thought it would be interesting to see your reaction." Greg laughed. Had I not be completely thrilled by the sound I probably would have hauled off and hit him, but I did have a bit more control than that.

"We need to get everything loaded in the vehicle. We will discuss how much of a twit my brother is later. There is a baby...two babies on the way." My rational side had all, but jumped out of the window of the flat.

***

The private room in the that had been designated to deal with this particularly rare situation was almost impossible to find. It was also unfortunately sterile white.

Since they were taking full precautions it only made sense that those who would be in the room during the procedure had to wear hospital scrubs. The sickly curious part of me had the urge to join John, but I snapped out of that rather quickly. There were things about my brother and about this medical process that were better left to the imagination.

We were given a few minutes with Sherlock as the cocktail of pain killers and numbing medicines flowed through his IV. I really did hope the doctors knew that he was a former addict.

"Are all of those kicking in yet, brother dear?"

"Yup...it is all good and wonderful. Mykey...I am kind of scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"Either of my babies having your nose,"

I clenched my fist and resisted the urge to cold cock my younger brother. It is a shame that I didn't put my typically hidden rage to better use. I could eliminate the use of anesthetics. If only Sherlock wasn't carrying my niece and nephew.

"I would be more worried that they will have your big mouth,"

When the doctors were ready they removed everyone from the room, but John, obviously. Molly Hooper, Mrs. Hudson, Gregory, and myself all sat in the corridor surrounding the room. There were several attempts at small talk and general conversation, but none took off. Eventually, I simply decided that it was best to remain relatively silent. I just leaned my head against Gregory's shoulder.

"I feel like it was just yesterday when John moved into the flat and now when they leave here there will be two more moving in with them," Mrs. Hudson said, almost on the verge of tears. 

"In a way they have been living there the whole time. Odds are they were concieved on the kitchen table." Molly blurted out. I really wished that she hadn't.

"That is more than I needed to know," Greg winced.

"The table? That is naughty. Why would you say that, dear?"

Molly took Mrs. Hudson's hand in hers. "That is what he told me. Sherlock, after finding out he was going to have a baby, swore it had to be the time on the table. See, he took a pregnancy test that estimated how many weeks along he was. I think he took six all together, but that one cemented it. After those weeks of getting sick over the smell of body parts, it was good to know that he was alright." 

The look of terror on the landlady's face was quite amusing. I didn't want to hear this anymore than she did, but at least I was given some enjoyment. 

I distinctly heard one of the doctors shout. "Get him out of here!"

The two men threw John out of the room. He kicked and punched his way out of their grasp. His angry scream ripped from deep inside of him, no doubt alerting the entire floor of the hospital. He dropped to his knees, his head in his hands.

My weird, misplaced maternal instinct kicked back in. I was instantly reminded of how I became when my brother turned to drugs to stimulate his mind. The same protective feeling washed over me as I rushed to his side.

"What is going on? Why did they make you leave?" I asked John as he tore his scrubs off.

"Sherlock's heart rate dropped and they were having a hard time getting it back to normal. Apparently, they thought it was better for me to leave his side just in case something bad happened to one of them." He explained.

I could feel my eyes enlarge. He was tearing up and I had no idea how to comfort him.

"Why did they put him all the way under?" Molly asked with an unmistakeable level of concern in her voice.

"They didn't, at first. The ridiculous amount of pain medication pumped into him didn't take full effect, began to wear off as soon as Doctor Neuman started making the incision. There was so much blood, meds thinned it out" John sobbed.

"Are they trying to kill him!? That has to be almost lethal!" I was about to bust in there myself. There was no way I would be thrown out after I flashed my credentials. The hell if I was going to walk out of this place without a younger brother.

"Doctor Watson," Doctor Neuman, who put all of this together, called John's name while pulling off his gloves. Usually, I was painfully good at reading people, but when it came to my brother's well being things changed. I couldn't tell if this man had good news or bad news.

"Yes?" John said, rising to his feet slowly. "How is he?"

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

John looked at our small group. He was wondering where the parents were in the same way that I was worrying when they would show up. "Can they come as well?"

"I don't see why not. Be quiet though, he is still recovering and might be a bit weak and disoriented." Now, the doctor was smiling. That was good.

Our group walked into the private room that was being transformed into a recovery room and a nursery. Odds were that Sherlock would be spending up to a week in this room. Due to his fame, frame, gender, and mental state it might be longer. I would never get the credit for arranging this.

"John," Sherlock croaked.

John rushed over to my sweaty, tired brother. He gave him a loving embrace and began crying. There were far too many tears being shed today. Mrs. Hudson and Molly were full fledged crying as well. 

Gregory grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I glared at him. "No, not you too,"

"What, Mycroft? This is a beautiful occasion. I just want you to know that if you ever want a few that I am ready when you are."

I rolled my eyes. Everyone was being completely ridiculous. The one man that no one ever thought would have children has two at once and suddenly all of London was baby crazy. Obnoxious.

Sherlock yawned. "Can I see them? How are my babies?"

Doctor Neuman presented a small bundle wrapped in a green blanket. "Here is one,"

Sherlock took the baby in his arms and smiled. I had honestly not seen him that happy since he was that size. He fell in love instantly, but I think we all did. There was something miraculous about the baby that had his dark curls and John's round nose, equal parts of the two of them. 

"He is beautiful, Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson sniffed.

"Aww, he is so tiny," Molly shrieked.

"He is more than that. He is completely flawless and he is mine. My Hamish Oliver Mycroft Watson." Sherlock said softly.

"Just Watson?" Everyone seemed to ask at once.

"Yes, just Watson. Don't act all surprised, either. I am actually a very decent person capable of compromise and kind gestures."

I shook my head. My brother was a trip. And, he needed to get a grip.

The doctor handed John the other baby, this one wrapped in pink. A bald baby that, despite being as chubby as a baby should be, had the most prominent cheekbones I had ever seen.

"That's it. I have decided it. She is not allowed to date until she is at least thirty, or we are dead, whichever comes first." John laughed as he placed the small human in Sherlock's free arm.

"Why John?" Sherlock asked.

"Because she looks just like you and that means she is going to grow up to be beautiful and I don't think I will be able to handle any of the boys that chase after her," He explained.

"You have a gun," Sherlock smiled. "You will protect our lovely little Josephine,"

The twins were more amazing than I predicted. The next in the line of the Holmes bloodline tugged at my heart strings. I did not even know I had any. I was middle aged, now was not the time to be feeling this way. 

"I can't believe that you are a parent now," Gregory said, walking up to Sherlock and the twins. 

"I don't think Mycroft can, either. You might want to stand by him and make sure he doesn't fall over. He looks flushed."

Greg looked over at me. "I knew it would hit you, I just knew it,"

 

THE END?


End file.
